One To Many
by animeangel665
Summary: Sasuke prefers one time things.SasuNaru Oneshot


Sasuke loved one time things. One touch. One kiss. One moment. One time. After that it would never happen again. That's what he agreed to when he first went to Shikamaru's house. One time and then they pretended it never happened. Sasuke loved this arrangement so much that he did it again with Kiba. And then Neji. And he just kept going and going until he'd done it once with every boy in Konoha. Every one except Naruto.

Sasuke didn't know why but he knew that he didn't like to look at Naruto after a night with someone. It was like the blond was this pure substance and Sasuke was to tainted to get anywhere near him. He knew that Naruto heard the rumors about what Sasuke did, but that didn't matter because they lied. Rumor said that Sasuke slept with everyone in the village, which he hadn't. Just most of the boys.

Sasuke was thinking about the rumors as he walked with Naruto to their old training grounds. He wanted to make the rumor half-true. The truth was he wanted to sleep with Naruto once. He wanted to see if the blonde's energy was as long as Naruto made it out to be.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun! You came!" Sakura said with a smile as she ran to meet them. Naruto grinned.

"I had to practically beg Sasuke to come. In the end I promised I'd do something for him." Naruto explained to a deaf Sakura, seeing as she was blushing and glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke heard it however and he realized how perverted it sounded. If Sakura had been listening she'd have blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, we're here. Now what do you want?" Sasuke asked, prying the girl off him.

"Well you see, yesterday Kiba proposed to Hinata and I want to do something nice for them. I need your guys strength because I want to have a surprise party for them." Sakura explained.

"Kiba's getting...married? But I was just with him last week." Sasuke said in disbelief to himself. Naruto was close enough to hear what he said and glanced down with a pained expression. Sakura was about to comment on it when Naruto looked up at her again and grabbed her hand.

"I'm happy to help Sakura-chan! Anything for Hinata." Naruto said, and then blushed at his words. "Heh, that sounded weird."

Sakura smiled and handed him a list of things he needed to do. "Are you going to help too, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto for a moment and then sighed and nodded. Sakura gave a squeal of delight and handed him a list as well. They reviewed the sheets as Sakura looked around at the trees and flowers.

"Any questions?" she asked as soon as she saw both of them look up at her. They shook their heads. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow then." and she skipped away, happy to be helping her friend. Naruto and Sasuke stood in silence before Naruto got tired of it.

"Let's go home teme. It's late and we'll need or sleep if we're going to do this." Sasuke nodded and followed after him.

"You like Hinata?" Sasuke asked after they'd been walking for a while.

"I did. She's really nice and sweet. I'm glad she's found someone to love." Naruto said with a smile, looking back at Sasuke. Sasuke turned away to try and hide the pink tinge on his cheeks.

_One time. One kiss. One Touch. Maybe if I do it, I'll stop thinking about him. No. I won't do that to him._

"What were you talking about when you said you'd been with Kiba?" Naruto asked suddenly before Sasuke could suggest anything.

"Nothing. I'd been talking with him and he didn't seem to have Hinata on the mind at the time." Sasuke said, trying not to smirk at what the words really meant. Naruto stared at him curiously but didn't say anything.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you want to come over to my house..." Naruto started, turning to him.

_Is he...does he want to...?_

"So that we can discuss what we need to do tomorrow?" he finished. Sasuke slumped forward a little. He hated being perverted sometimes.

"Sure Naruto."

---------------------------------------

The blonde's lips came closer and closer.

"Please Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a small pout. Sasuke was about to capture those lips when...

Wait, what?

"Will you buy it for me?" and Sasuke was unfortunately back in the real world.

"It's to expensive. What makes you think I'll buy it for you?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the picture Naruto had. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he knew that Naruto wanted it bad. He'd even tried to seduce him to get it...wait, no. That was probably just Sasuke's mind. "What will you give me if I buy it?"

"A kiss!!" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke smirked and brought his face close to Naruto's. When their lips were almost touching Sasuke asked

"What makes you think I want a kiss from you?" and pulled back laughing. Naruto blushed and glared and the raven-haired boy.

"Why not? You do it with everybody else, why not me?" Naruto asked.

"Those would be rumors dobe. You shouldn't listen to them. They're not always true."

"I know that, but I've never heard you deny anything either."

"I know what's true and what isn't."

"What about me? I don't know." Naruto said softly, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke shook his head and picked the picture up again.

"I'll buy this for you if you never ask me that question again." Naruto looked at him and then at the picture.

"Why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends. Friends tell each other the truth. They don't lie or pretend. They're honest."

"Are you always honest with me?" Sasuke challenged.

"Most of the time."

"See, friends don't always-"

"But that's because of you!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Sasuke.

"How is it me?"

"Because you don't tell me anything! Everyone says you sleep around and that you've never been with the same person twice. I try to find out if it's true or not and you avoid it!" Naruto said, not yelling but still pretty loud.

"Why do you care if it's true?!" Sasuke yelled, pushing Naruto against the couch, his hands on either side of his body. The action didn't faze Naruto as he glared right back at the Uchiha heir.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Naruto yelled, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Sasuke stared at him, his expression changing from anger to amazement.

"I- you-"

"I don't want to be just a one-time fuck and then you pretend it never happened." Naruto sad softly, looking away. "But if that's all you want me for, then just pretend I never said anything. You're good at that, right?" Sasuke climbed off and sat next to Naruto in silence. He could hear some of the sniffle and hiccups as Naruto tried to regain control of his tears. Once he heard the sobs quiet down, his arm crept around Naruto's shoulders and pulled the body to his own.

"Idiot. Do you really think that's all you are to me?" Sasuke said softly in his ear. Naruto nodded and tried to pull away.

"I like one time things. If something happens to me more than once, I panic. I'm not used to it." Sasuke explained. Naruto stiffened and tried to break free again. Sasuke struggled with him, realizing how strong the blonde was. Finally Sasuke gripped him and pushed him underneath him, something like position they'd been in earlier.

"Don't you get it. You're the only one that makes me feel like this. Only you can hurt me to the point of physical pain. I was with them because I wanted to see if it was that way with anyone else. I wanted to know if anyone else's touch made me beg for more. It scared me that their was only one person that did that. And that person is you." the struggling figure stopped moving. Sasuke held Naruto close. "Only you."

"Just...me?" Naruto asked meekly. Sasuke smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Just you."

---------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't believe what she's just seen. Naruto and Sasuke were walking through the town _holding hands!!_ She quickly tried to find Ino to gossip on what she just saw. Hmmm...so that's how rumors start. Just this once I don't think Sasuke or Naruto would mind.

---------------------------------------

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Thank you for reading **

**I Do ****Not**** own Naruto**

**Just this idea.**

**A/N: Well, my friend requested this story so I though 'What the heck?' and did it. Some parts annoy me because of how stupid they sound, but whatever. Over all I think this might be my best SasuNaru fic (ok, so maybe I've only written two but still!) Please tell me what you think. reviews make me smile**


End file.
